godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
God Eater 3
God Eater 3 is an upcoming sequel of God Eater 2 Rage Burst. According to the trailers, there was a disaster of tremendous proportions, referred to as "Ash Area" that devoured Fenrir, and is apparently still ongoing by the time of the narration. According to its first official trailer, 3'' will feature dual wielding, a first in the ''God Eater series. Synopsis The game's official synopsis reads as follows: The story revolves around a new kind of God Eaters, named Adaptive God Eaters, or AGE for short. The new character accompanying the hero is Hugo Pennyworth, a young man who became an AGE at a young age alongside with the hero himself. They grew up together, and a new battle mechanic named “Engage” enables the two to fight together delivering devastating damage. New Features *'Acceleration Trigger' - Accel Trigger is a new passive skill. It drastically strengthens a player when certain combat conditions are met, reminiscent of the Pledges from God Eater 2: Rage Burst. Accel Triggers can be triggered indefinitely. Players must strive to achieve these conditions in order to have an advantage when fighting strong Aragami.An example of this is the Guardian Acceleration Trigger. This procs whenever a player uses a “Just Guard” or guarding at the moment of impact when attacked. The trigger allows players to have a higher melee attack power for a fixed duration. *'Engage' - The Engage system procs whenever you and another player stay close with each other. This grants them buffs. An “Engage Percentage” gauge rises up whenever you fight together with a teammate within a certain range. Once the gauge is full, you can trigger an “Engage Effect.” All buffs will be shared amongst Engaged players,including Accel Triggers. *'Biting Edge' -A new form of a close-range type God Arc will be introduced in God Eater 3—the Biting Edge. This new God Arc has two forms, Dual Wielding and Mow-Down.Dual Wielding allows the AGE to strike with quick slashes and thrusts. The handles of this form connects to transform into the other form of the God Arc, Mow-Down.Mow-Down halts the stamina regeneration of the player. Even though this sounds like a very crippling downside, players can take advantage of wide-range attacks. Strike and jump attacks also hit harder. Players should try to balance out switching between these two forms. *'Ray gun' - Ray Guns are the new long-range God Arc mode introduced in God Eater 3. These guns fire a “radiation shot” which grows stronger the more it gets irradiated. Its power resets after firing a shot, so knowing openings and taking advantage of them are a must in order to master this mode. Information Dev Details *The developers apologized for the three-year wait since the release of God Eater 2: Rage Burst. *After development of Rage Burst wrapped up, they reconsidered what draws people to God Eater and what players are looking for. By looking at user feedback, they were faced with a situation where what users want is considerably different from the current God Eater. *In addition to looking at evolving the series, they explored market potential, including overseas expansion. Both God Eater 2: Rage Burst and God Eater: Resurrection were well-reviewed overseas. *They felt that God Eater 3 should return to the feeling first felt in God Eater—the good feeling of speedily fighting enemies. *''God Eater 3'' is set after the events of God Eater 2: Rage Burst. *The setting of God Eater 3 is the area around a Fenrir Headquarters. However, the Fenrir Headquarters that existed in God Eater 2: Rage Burst has already collapsed. *The world view from previous games has changed considerably, and the positions of the God Eaters have also changed. *Development is proceeding with console as the base. It is being developed on PC, and from there will be moved to console. *They’re evolving multiplayer to make it more enjoyable to play for the current era. *(In regards gameplay outside of four-person multiplayer) It’s possible. *The fields are being completely remade. *You can move around seamlessly on the field, and areas are the biggest they have ever been in a God Eater game. Fields feel more expansive than ever. There are many fields with differences in elevation, as well. *Up until now, the games were made up of “gods and mankind,” but this is vague in the protagonist of the game, who wore shackles on each of his hands. There’s a feeling of Gods devouring each other. *In addition to dual wielding God Arcs, new God Arcs different from previous systems will also appear. *Outside of that, the game will also incorporate new elements in order to face against formidable enemies. *The smartphone RPG God Eater: Resonant Ops is set between'' Rage Burst'' and 3'', but that doesn’t mean you won’t be able to understand ''3 without playing it. *Development is currently 30 percent complete (as of October 2017). Overview Everything began when the Ashlands (name subject to change) arose. Whence is not yet known, but they began to expand, and everything they touched turned to ash. Fenrir was helpless to fight back as the Ashlands took their Branches and reduced them to naught. What survivors remained fled underground and constructed bases known as Ports (JP: Minato), from which they conducted experiments to create a new breed of God Eaters--the Adaptive God Eaters, or AGE for short, who are capable of resisting the corrosive effects of the Ashlands. However, due to both their power and usefulness, AGEs are considered a dangerous commodity and are not allowed their freedom. The AGEs, in addition to their resistance to the Ashlands' harmful effects, have increased physical capabilities compared to normal God Eaters, and they are said to be closer to Aragami. However, even though the AGEs are subjected to dangerous work, their rewards are small-to-nonexistene due to the shortage of supplies and resources. Hugo Pennywort An AGE belonging to the Pennywort Port located in the Ashlands. He became an AGE together with the Protagonist when they were young. He is active, quick on his feet, and a respected leader among his companions, acting as an older brother figure to them as he cares for them. Pennywort Port A Port which owns many AGEs. It prioritizes profit and results over all else, and through dangerous work such as prolonged expeditions into the Ashlands. Aragami extermination is its main business, and as a result, AGE casualties and injury rates are extremely high. Ashborn A new species of Aragami thought to have appeared along with the birth of the Ashlands. They are known as the "Aragami of Disaster" and have a high adaptability rate to the Ashlands. Unlike other Aragamis, the Ashborn share a common element in their cores for counter-adaptaion to the Ashlands and resistance to their effects, but this is still being researched. *'Anubis' *'Ash Region Lord Rah' - an Ash Region Aragami that has the ability to create fireballs. Devouring and Burst Abilities Ashborn have the unique ability to activate their Oracle Cells by "devouring" AGEs, resulting in a phenomenon similar to Burst. While in this state, the Ashborn have dramatically increased physical ability, and at the same time, the "devoured" AGEs are weakened and unable to receive Link-Aid or Link Burst. Galleries Protagonist= God-Eater-3_2018_04-05-18_001.jpg God-Eater-3_2018_04-05-18_002.jpg GE3 SS01.jpg GE3 SS02.jpg GE3 SS03.jpg GE3 SS04.jpg GE3 SS05.jpg GE3 SS06.jpg GE3 SS07.jpg GE3 SS08.jpg GE3 SS09.jpg GE3 SS10.jpg|"Break free from the cursed shackles that bind you!" GodEater3-1.jpg DNqUMLNWsAIP8DV.jpg|Protagonist Concept Art DNqUNF6XcAAtyqa.jpg|Protagonist Concept Art DNqUNvAXkAAMmVj.jpg ge3_title_top-visual_1920x912.jpg|Image used on Bandai Namco's website page for GE3 in 2018 Famitsu_scan_5.jpg |-| Hugo Pennywort= Famitsu_scan_2.jpg Hugo Pennywort.jpg Hugo Pennywort SS01.jpg Hugo Pennywort SS02.jpg |-| Aragami= God-Eater-3_2018_04-05-18_031.jpg God-Eater-3_2018_04-05-18_030.jpg God-Eater-3_2018_04-05-18_029.jpg God-Eater-3_2018_04-05-18_028.jpg God-Eater-3_2018_04-05-18_027.jpg God-Eater-3_2018_04-05-18_026.jpg God-Eater-3_2018_04-05-18_015.jpg God-Eater-3_2018_04-05-18_013.jpg God-Eater-3_2018_04-05-18_032.jpg God-Eater-3_2018_04-05-18_016.jpg God-Eater-3_2018_04-05-18_009.jpg God-Eater-3_2018_04-05-18_018.jpg God-Eater-3_2018_04-05-18_014.jpg GE3 SSArag01.jpg|Anubis GE3 SSArag02.jpg GE3 SSArag03.jpg GE3 SSArag04.jpg|Lord Rah GE3 SSArag05.jpg|Anubis Famitsu_scan_4.jpg Famitsu_scan_3.jpg God-eater-3-_4.jpg God-eater-3-_9.jpg God-eater-3-_8.jpg God-eater-3-_2.jpg |-| God Arc= God-Eater-3_2018_04-05-18_023.jpg God-Eater-3_2018_04-05-18_024.jpg God-Eater-3_2018_04-05-18_025.jpg God-Eater-3_2018_04-05-18_019.jpg GE3 SSGA01.jpg God-eater-3-_10.jpg God-eater-3-_5.jpg God-eater-3-_7.jpg God-eater-3-_12.jpg |-| Worlds= GE3 SSWorld01.jpg GE3 SSWorld02.jpg GE3 SSWorld03.jpg GE3 SSWorld04.jpg God-eater-3-_1.jpg God-eater-3-_3.jpg |-| Others= GE3 Famitsu01.jpg GE3 Famitsu02.jpg Famitsu_scan_6.jpg Famitsu_scan_1.jpg Videos Teaser= |-| First Trailer= |-| Second Trailer= |-| Third Trailer= |-| English Announcement Trailer= |-| Gameplay= |-| Category:Games